


I love you, Dad

by Spinacheese93



Series: CBH Modern AU drabbles and nothingness [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sunyul, children's drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: Sunyul drawing out his thoughts while his dad prepares dinner.For #King_Leedo_Day
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Sunyul
Series: CBH Modern AU drabbles and nothingness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I love you, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kim Geonhak.
> 
> For people who read on their phone browser, it's best to change it to desktop site.

Sunyul watches as his dad pulls up his pajama pants even higher than where he initially pulls it. "Be good while I cook. Anything you want today, buddy?" He runs his hand in Sunyul's hair to make sure that it has dried properly and flatten it down to make it neat.

"Carrots!" Sunyul says, a little too loud. He sees his dad makes a funny face at the answer. He laughs. He knows his dad doesn't like vegetables and rarely cooks them. But Sunyul tried vegetables when he was sharing food with his friends at the day care and liked it. He likes carrots the most because the teacher told him that carrots make your eyes see well. 

"I'll see what I can do. Go make yourself busy." His dad says before walking into their small kitchen area.

Sunyul walks to the drawer that keeps his crayons and pastels and pick all of the boxes and place it on a small green coloured table that is supposed to be his desk. He opened his sketchbook and draw something on it. 

Today in kidergarten, they learned about family and how to make a picture diary. Sunyul keeps remembering his dad throughout the class. 

_This is Sunyul and Dad. Our house is a big building in the big city._

_Every morning, Dad and I would walk to the kindergarten. It's not that far away from our house. After that, Dad would go to the office._ Sunyul can't remember where is his dad's office. He had only been there once when Sunyul's dad had left an important form and had to go get it on a weekend. Sunyul didn't mind, because they get to eat pizza at a place near his dad's office. Sunyul recalls having the best milkshake he has ever tasted there. _In the evening, Dad would come to the kindergarten to fetch me. On Friday, Dad would wear exercising clothes and comes to the kindergarten all sweaty. Dad loves exercising. I would talk about what we did in kindergarten that day._ Sunyul flips another page of the sketchbook and pick another coloured crayon.

_Dad loves to cook. Dad would cook delicious food every evening for dinner. Sometimes we stopped by the supermarket before we go home. Dad would buy a lot of meat. Dad loves meat so much. Dad told me to eat a lot so that I would grow as big as him. So I eat a lot of meat too. Sometimes, we would have cakes too._

_Dad's cake would look funny. But it tastes good. Dad doesn't like cake. He eats only one piece and I shouldn't eat a lot of sweets so we always give it to the neighbour hyung. The hyung next door loves strawberry cake, like me, so Dad always makes us strawberry cake._ Sunyul flips to another page. He thinks about what to draw next.

_Dad is strong. His arms are very big. Dad loves exercising a lot. He would wake up early and exercise._

_Sometimes, I get nightmares at night._ Sunyul recalls the man with scary white eyes and long nails, with chains on his face in his nightmare. There was so many of them surrounding him. There were also knights fighting them of. Sunyul wasn't sure but the men were dressed with armours and fighting them with swords. He remembers one of the scary men got too close to him but he was shielded by one of the armoured men. Sunyul stops. He winces the dizziness away. It always happens when he tries to remember the nightmare. However, he gets that nightmare scene very often that he can't forget the face of the scary man.

_I would run to Dad's bed and sleep with him. When he hugs me, the nightmares would go away._ Sunyul flips to yet another page and continues drawing.

"Sunyul?" He hears his dad calls. "Dinner is ready."

Sunyul cheers and ran to his dad who passes him a couple of plates so that he can help set the table. "Yeay, stir fried noodles!"

"Yep. And you can pick all the carrots and spring onions you want." His dad adds.

* * *

After tucking Sunyul to bed, Geonhak picks up the crayons that were left on Sunyul's table that Sunyul might have missed when he hurriedly tidied up the table before bed.

Geonhak touches the sketchbook next to the crayon pieces. It was the sketchbook he bought Sunyul a few days ago. He flips the sketchbook over and sees various drawings of him and Sunyul. He smiles as he flips through the drawings one by one until the page where Sunyul draws his nightmare. Geonhak recalls Sunyul waking him up at night crying as he describes the men with chains on their faces. Sunyul weren't supposed to remember them. That part of Sunyul's memory is temporarily sealed in a locket that Geonhak kept. The horrible memory from a world that was cruel to him. They were forced to escape into this world to hide with only a promise that the rest of his comrade will come and find him.

Geonhak flips the page. He can feel his body warms up. He smiles. The drawing is incomplete because Sunyul can't figure out how to draw certain poses but the words are clearly written at the bottom of the page. Geonhak picks up the few crayons that were left out and finishes it. He might be lost in a world he is not familiar with and everyday is a struggle. And while the life they live now is a lie, he and Sunyul only have one another and for now that is enough. 

_I love you, Dad._

**Author's Note:**

> I uh.. Just pretend that those were a pre-school kid's drawing and not an untalented adult's. 
> 
> Whew, even silly simple scribble took a lot of time to do. Gives you a new appreciation on fic writers that write longer and more elaborate stories. Go thank your favourite author today, comment something, tell them what about their writing that captures you.


End file.
